


Birthday suprise

by SunshineTaj



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's all just verry soft, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, smut but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineTaj/pseuds/SunshineTaj
Summary: Another short piece of nothingnes. I started writing it a few days after Ermal's birthday, but never really finished it, so that's what inspired the first part. And the second part was inspired by me just being in a very soft mood for a few days now. I combined the two parts in this oneshot, I hope they worke okay together and that you like it.





	Birthday suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece of nothingnes. I started writing it a few days after Ermal's birthday, but never really finished it, so that's what inspired the first part. And the second part was inspired by me just being in a very soft mood for a few days now. I combined the two parts in this oneshot, I hope they worke okay together and that you like it.

It was way past one in the morning in the backstage of Assago forum, the cake was eaten, the wine drinked and people were slowly starting to say their goodbyes. Ermal was full of emotions and was hugging everyone who was leaving, like he is seeing them for the last time, when in fact all of those people were his friends and he will see then pretty soon. He was happy with how the night turned out, the concert was amazing, Ermal still couldn't proces how great it was, and so was the after party. When Pier came up to him, to say goodbye and thank him again for everything, Ermal hugged him super tight and hide his face in the other's neck so nobody could see the tear falling from his eye. He was incredible proud of everyone in the room. All of those people made this night posible and Ermal feel like he could explode with all the emotions he felt inside for his friends and family. He finally let go of the young musician and told him for the hundred time that if he needs any help with the new album, he can count on him. Pier left with a smile on his face. The next to say goodbye was his mom. Ermal clenched to her for a long time, no words were needed, she knew it all already, so Ermal thanked her with a hug only. When they parted, Rinaled came closer with a found smile on his face and hugged him to. He'll be the one taking their mother home, so it was logical they were leaving together. Next was his sister with her family and Ermal placed a gentle kiss on his nieces sleeping head, that was laying on her father's shoulder. He again offered the small family to sleep in his place, but Sabina only shook her head with a big mischievous smile, the same one she got every time she knew something he didn't, when their were kids. Ermal was too tired to try and get the secret out of her, they'll meet tomorrow for family lunch to celebrate his birthday anyway, and he'll ask here then. When the young family left for their hotel, Ermal was meet with some of his staff and band members. With only a few people left, he decided to call it a night and go home to, but Dino seemed to have another idea, trying to keep him at the venue at all cost, and who was Ermal to say no to one of his longest friends? So they had another glass of wine, another conversation, until Ermal want back to his drassingroom to gather his things. A knock on the door didn't surprise him, but what was behind them, did. He opened the door to all of his band members with huge smiles on their faces and gave them a confused look, until Marco said:  
“Look who's here.” And they all moved aside, to reveal one more guest, than Ermal's smile matched those of his friends.  
“Bizio...” he whispered and the next moment he was wrapped in two strong arms of his favorite person in the world. The strong smell of Fabrizio's perfume brought him home and he let go, letting all the emotions wash over him. He held to Fabrizio tightly and hide his face in his chest. He took a deep breath, like he was trying to breath his boyfriend in. Ermal felt kisses being praised in his hair and he smiled with his face still in the other's chest. His band members exchanged knowing smiles and without words left the happy couple alone. 

They held to one another for a long time, until Fabrizio whispered in his ear:  
“Buon compleanno, amore mio.” And pulled him away for a tender kiss. Ermal smiled into it.  
“You're really here.”  
“Of course. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I know you're birthday is technically over now.” He gave him another kiss.  
“I don't care. I didn't know you were coming. You said you won’t, what's with that?” Fabrizio smiled at him, his edgy Ermal was back.  
“I didn't know if I could make it, so I told you I won't come. I’d rather have you happy, when I surprise you, than sad when I can't come, even tho I promised.”  
Ermal throw his arms around him again and Fabrizio kissed him behind his ear.  
“I love you bizio.”  
“I love you to, amore mio, I love you to.”  
Eventually they went back to other people, but only for a short time to say their goodbye. Ermal hugged every single remaining person, and thanked them again. When he was hugging Dino, a toughed hit him.  
“You knew! You all knew bizio was coming!”  
Dino only chuckled and lead Ermal back to his Fabrizio. Fabrizio put an arm around his waist and they left to Ermal's apartment. 

Entering his bedroom, Ermal said again:  
“They all knew. Even Sabina and Rinald. And mom! That's way nobody wanted to sleep here.” Fabrizio kissed his head and set next to him on the bed.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know I'll be able to come until this afternoon, than I told Marco I'm coming and to keep you at Assago until I'm there.” He kissed his cheek. “I'm sorry, but I didn't bring you a present.”  
Ermal leaned in his chest, closing his eyes tired as he was, and Fabrizio put his arms around him.  
“I don't care that you didn't bring me anything. You're my present.” Then he looked up with a sparkle in his eyes, and Fabrizio knew that look, he was about to be made fun of.  
“Since you didn't bring me anything, I'll just have to unwrap you.”  
Fabrizio throw his head back chuckling and Ermal kissed his neck.  
“Sure, you can unwrap me if you want.” He found Ermal's lips with his own. They just kissed for a while, enjoying the presence of the other, until Ermal pulled away.  
“You're really here. Or am I just dreaming?”  
Fabrizio smiled at him and pecked his lips again.  
“I'm really here. With you. Look,” he took Ermal's hand and put it on his chest, “very real.”  
“Mmm, yes. Very real.” Ermal repositioned himself and set on Fabrizio's lep, with his legs and arms around him, he started kissing him again. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Fabrizio pushed his forehead against Ermal's.  
“So, will you unwrap your present now, or will you leave me for the morning?”  
“I want you now.” Ermal mumbled in the other's neck, a little embarrass. Fabrizio had to smile at his, still always shy, boyfriend and kissed him again, as Ermal started pulling on his shirt.  
“What do you want, love?” Fabrizio asked when they were both shirtless and Ermal hid his face in his neck again. Fabrizio turned his face to kiss the curly head. “We'll do whatever you like.”  
“Whatever I like?”  
“I'm your present, did you forget? Of course, whatever you wish for.”  
“Mmmm.” Ermal now got even shyer with Fabrizio's words so the older held him close, gently going up and down his spine with his fingertips and kissing him wherever his lips could reach, since the curly haired still hid his face.  
“Tell me, love.” He whispered in his ear.  
“Can we - do you remember our first time?”  
Fabrizio pulled away to look at the youngers face.  
“Of course I do. How could I forget?” He kissed his nose.  
“Can we do that?”  
Fabrizio thoughed for a moment.  
“But we didn't do anything special then, hmm love?”  
“No, but you -” He went to bury his face in the other's chest, but Fabrizio caught it in his hands and kissed his lips.  
“Yes amore?”  
“You were so gentle with me.” Ermal looked down, since Fabrizio still held his face in his hands and he couldn't hide it.  
“Oh,” Fabrizio softened, “Am I not gentle enough usually?”  
“No! You are.” Ermal quickly added, because it was true. Even in their most desperate, lustful, roughest moments, Fabrizio always made sure he was gentle, that the younger was okay and that he didn't hurt him. “But - but you were - so very - ugh. Never mind.”  
“No, not never mind, come here.” He kissed him softly on the lips. Of course Fabrizio remember it. Ermal was so scared back then, but still so eager. He remembered how careful he was with the younger, how anxious he felt himself. How he kissed every millimeter of that pale skin and caress him with his words and fingertips. He remembered the soft touches and hot kisses, and how they made love, slowly and softly, like all the time in the world was theirs. He remembered, of course he did, how that night left them with only a few hours of sleep, tangled together, before the sun woke them up and stole his lovers atencion from him. 

And he got the idea of what Eremal wanted now.

So he kissed him again. Deeply, softly, full of love, just like he did before. Just like he did that night. And Ermal moaned in his mouth and melted in his arms.  
“Hold on to me.” He whispered when he got up and carried his lover around the bed with him, letting him down gently to lay on his back. He kissed his face, his neck, his lips. He kissed his chest, his ribs, his hands, his tights, and his knees, all the way down to his feet. He caressed his soft skin, and showered him with love and compliments, just like Ermal deserved. And they made love. Slowly, softly, gently. Eyes closed and lips open, always ready for another kiss. Hands in the hair, hands on the back, hand in hand fingers intertwined. Moans and soft whines got swallowed down with kisses and ‘tesoro’, ‘amore’ and ‘caro’ were whispered, followed by, ‘my light’ and ‘my heart’. And on the other side, endless ‘bizio, bizio, bizio’, like a mantra coming from thin lips. Ermal, who was completely lost in pleasure, was Fabrizio's favorite work of art. And Fabrizio took his time admiring it. Saving the memories somewhere deep. Of his lovers messy hair, of the way his skin smelled, the sweet taste of his lips and every little sound that came out of them. And Ermal did to. Every touch of Fabrizio's fingertips, as gentle as a butterfly's kiss, and every word, every whine, every smile, left an indelible mark on his heart. Another night went by, when they felt like the sun has fallen only for them. Another night they won't forget. 

Lying in each other's arms, not even the rising sun could tell when one lover ended and another begins. The last few lazy kisses were exchanged and Ermal put his head on the other's chest where he could hear his still fast heartbeat. Fabrizio played with the curly hair and kissed the head of its owner.  
“I love you.”  
He felt a kiss being passed to his chest and smiled to himself.  
“I love you too.” The younger reply and started drawing new peterens on already decorated skin. Fabrizio caught his hand and brought it up to his lips, to kiss each finger, getting the other’s eyes on his again.  
“Ermal, why didn't you ever tell me?” He kissed his hand.  
“Tell you what?”  
“That you like it like that? Just slow and gentle. That you liked our first time so much? We could do it more often.”  
“I -” Ermal hid his face in the other's neck, “I didn't think you like it that way? It's just boring sex.”  
“That's not true. Hay, look at me, love,” he gently raised his head, “Did I look bord?”  
The younger shook his head.  
“I love you Ermal, I want you to share things like this with me. I enjoyed this as much as you did.” He kissed his forehead now and Ermal went to pull Fabrizio closer. They figured that out long time ago, tired Ermal was cuddly Ermal, and Fabrizio especially enjoyed it.  
“But we never have much time. A few hours in a hotel room here, a few hours in a hotel room there, a moment or two in a dressing room… Sometimes I don't even get to kiss you properly.” The younger now complained with a sleepy voice.  
“I know, amore. But it will be better now. You finished your tour and I don't start mine until October. We'll have the summer to ourselves. What do you say? Will you come see me in Rome?”  
“Hmmm,” Ermal made a face, pretending he was thinking hard, “you said your new house has a pool?”  
“It does.”  
“And a soft big bed?”  
“That too.”  
“And one specific Roman with a lot of tattoos, strong arms, that smells good and has a terrible fashion sense?”  
“You teas!“ Fabrizio kissed his head again smiling. “Yes, it has me too.”  
“Oh, then I guess I could spend a day or two there this summer.”  
“Good. You're always welcomed.” Fabrizio pulled the blanket higher, covering them both.  
“Sleep now, caro.”  
“You'll be there when I wake up?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good nighte bizio.”  
“Good night my love.”


End file.
